


Some Fanfic

by EmmaCamilarr



Series: Emma's One-Shots [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Miraculous Ladybug, Original Work, Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaCamilarr/pseuds/EmmaCamilarr
Summary: Just me and my silliness, don't read.





	Some Fanfic

_Chell sighed. How was she supposed to deal with a bumbling mess (aka Wheatley) and wander the world?_

_"Uh, lady... did you fall asleep? You stopped moving, but you sometimes stop moving while doing test chambers, like.. your brain went offline, or-"_

 

I sighed. Writing a fanfic isn't that easy, you know. Do you think I can just *poof* make a fanfic? I'm not magic, just someone who wrote something you're reading right now.

Actually...

*poof*

_Dipper opened the journal, searching through it, trying to find any hidden messages for the millionth time._

_Suddenly, a thought came to him. What if he was just a show, a work of fiction on a TV, that people watched. Heck, what if he was a story that someone was reading right now?_

_He shook his head. What a strange thought. Maybe he should talk to Mabel about-_

Hmm, that wasn't what I expected. How about this?

*poof*

_"My lady, want to play a game of cat and mouse?" Chat asked Ladybug as they patrolled the city. "You're a lovely cat, capturing my heart!"_

_Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Chat-"_

 

Hmm, still not the right fanfic. I know, how about you read some other fanfic instead of this joke one?

Yes, I know I'm in a fanfic.

Yes, I can see you're using a computer to read this.

And I know that there is someone

RIGHT BEHIND YOU!

 

Gotcha! That was a joke, unless someone was actually behind you, then, uh, I was right.

Want me to try to guess your name?

Hmmmm....

If you're a girl your name could be:

Ava, or Brooklyn, Chloe, Destiny, Emma, Faith, Grace, Hannah, Isabella, Julia, Kaylee, Lily, Madison, Natalie, Olivia, Peyton, Quinn, Riley, Sophia, Taylor, uh.. Uma, Victoria, Willow, Ximena, Yareli, or Zoe.

Okay, I looked them up, so what? I mean, copy-pasting get boring after a while, dont'cha think?

I'm too lazy to type anymore.

IF*YOU*ARE*READING*THIS*CONGRATS*YOU*EITHER*READ*THE*WHOLE*THING*OR*YOU*SKIPPED

But anyway, this was a waste of your time. Great job wasting part of your life.


End file.
